districtxfandomcom-20200213-history
Boom Boom
"So just go away and leave us... 3... 2... 1... alone!" ''- Tabitha Smith'' History Tabby’s mother left when she was five. She had only married her father because she was knocked up, after all. If Patty had her way, she never would have been married or pregnant at all- she would have continued her life of screwing pretty much anything with guy bits and a pulse. Her father remarried when she was seven, figuring that Tabby needed a mother- or at least someone else to take care of her so he wouldn’t have to. Lydia was quiet and soft-spoken and Henry walked all over her… and when he’d drink, he’d often get violent. He never hit Tabby, though- she would usually hide under her bed once her father began drinking, covering herself with a blanket and blaring music from her headphones so she couldn’t hear anything. The first time, though, that he hit Tabby was when her powers awakened when she was 13. The batteries in her CD player had died, and she could hear her father yell and then the eventual noise of him hitting Lydia. She had panicked, throwing her hands out in front of her in a vain attempt to block out the noise. A single Time-Bomb appeared and rolled out into the middle of the floor of her room. Tabby peeked out from underneath the bed- it was still her trusty hiding spot, after all- in time for the time bomb to explode. She wasn’t hurt, but the noise of the explosion drew Henry’s attention. He stormed into her room, pulling Tabby out and then hitting her in punishment for playing with something that she shouldn’t have been playing with. At first, Tabby had no idea what it was that she did. But after a bit of practice in secret, she could create her time bombs at will. But her father caught her- and in some spark of intelligence, realized that she was a mutant- and he tried to beat it out of her. Tabby hated him for that- and one night, she placed one of her time bombs in his TV dinner. Henry wasn’t hurt, though- just pissed beyond belief. He beat her so severely that she ran away that night, when she was just 14- taking with her just what she could carry in her backpack. She survived for a while by using her time bombs to blow up vending machines and telephone booths for change to survive. She eventually fell in with a gang of street thieves called the Fallen Angels- called the fallen angels. She was mainly a distraction- blow something up so the others could pick pockets and steal purses. It was during this time that she realized that she could be hurt by her own Time Bombs going off- she wasn’t gifted with a natural immunity, like other mutants usually are. It was in one of these encounters that she met the member of the X-Men Iceman. She bluffed him into letting her go with a non-exploding time bomb, but he eventually caught up with her and scolded her. She began to cry, and he took her back to Xavier’s for further training with her powers- in other words, self control and restraint. She became a member of the X-Men a year later when she was 19… shortly before registration began. Her time with the X-Men lasted only another year. They were disbanded. Tabby had nowhere else to go and so she fell back in with the Fallen Angels- but they didn’t trust her anymore after she had just apparently up and left them earlier. That eventually lead to her capture by the Sentinels who were enforcing the relocation of mutants into the Districts. Needless to say, Tabby was beyond pissed. She tried to take as many out as she could- and she succeeded, for a bit, at least. And when she was knocked out, she still managed to take several more out- with time bombs on a time delay. She woke up to find herself being carted into District X- her right palm now marred by a tattoo with the letter M on it, forever branding her as a mutant. Tabby was never ashamed to be a mutant before, but this condemning mark pissed her off to know end. She wasn’t going to just sit back and live in District X- she had done nothing wrong, after all. It became her new hobby to try and break out of District X. She succeeded once or twice… but was always caught and thrown back in just a bit later. It was on one of these attempts that she met Jamie Madrox and then was recruited into X-Factor Investigations… where she is now. Personality Tabby is loud and outgoing- always one to speak her mind. She gets both impatient and bored easily- a bad combination. She is a caring person, though- she cares deeply about her friends and those she calls family (not that her biological family is among that, though). She doesn’t like to see them hurt and will do her best to help them. She hates to be betrayed, though- especially by someone she’s close to. Tabby finds it hard to trust people, especially now in Mutant Town. She’s had that trouble for a while, though- after all, if her own parents would shatter that trust, why should she trust anyone else? She absolutely hates being in District X, too. She will stop at nothing to get out of that shithole, as she calls it. Likes *Tropical Bubble Gum *Sneaking out of Mutant Town *Her time bombs *Kicking ass and taking names *Double chocolate chip cookies *Singing in the shower to various Broadway songs Dislikes *Being bored *Getting caught sneaking out of Mutant Town *Getting caught in the explosions of one of her time bombs *Spoiled rich kids *Mutant Town in general *People who beat on their family members *Sentinels *White chocolate *Feeling helpless Abilities Skills *Marksmanship: Tabby’s success with her Time Bombs comes from being able to throw them. She’s highly accurate when throwing them, although strong gusts of wind can still throw her aim off. *Juggling: While bored, Tabby’s taught herself to juggle her Time Bombs to entertain herself. *Pickpocket: Her time with the Fallen Angels lead her to become an accomplished thief. *Hand-to-Hand combat: Lots of training with the X-Men has given her fairly decent unarmed combat skills *Video Game Skills: She is an excellent player of video games, although she hasn’t played them much recently. Powers Tabby is a mutant with the ability to create psionic balls of energy that explode with concussive force. She calls these balls her “time bombs”, and they can range in size from just marbles (or even smaller) to the size of beach balls, and even larger. They also range in power, too, according to whatever she desires at the time of their creation. Generally, though, the bigger the time bomb, the more damage it can do. The time bomb explodes when the timer runs out, obviously- an imaginary countdown started by the creation of the Time Bomb. One a time bomb is created, she cannot change the detonation time of the Time Bomb. And although they are made of highly explosive power, they can be tossed (even by other people) and bounced around until the timer reaches zero. She also can make “dud” time bombs- they look like her regular time bombs, but would dissipate without any explosions. =Weaknesses= First off, Tabby doesn’t have the natural immunity to her powers like most other mutants. She can be hurt by her own time bombs- and in fact, has been hurt by them before. Her time bombs have to be physically thrown at a target- strong wind or an excessive distance can prevent her from hitting what she’s throwing the time bombs at. She’s also a normal human, and can get hurt, sick, etc. Category:Canon Category:District X Category:Former X-Men Category:X-Factor Investigations Category:Registered Mutant Category:Beta Level Mutant Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Female Category:American Category:Virginian Category:Played Character Category:Player: Niko